Canada goes Apeshit
by IAmRye
Summary: As the title has clearly spoken, this is a story of Canada.. Finally snapping.
1. He Snaps

**Alright, just a quick author's note here before I begin. I had gotten this idea slightly from Bob&Tom's - youtube it - "Winnie the Pooh goes apeshit." - For some odd reason I feel like I spelled the wrong.**

**So for lack of a better title, Canada goes apeshit. When writing this, I attempted to keep the tone of .. I believe personality of the narrator of the Enliglish dubbed Hetalia. As you can see, instead of England I name Britain. This is due to the fact of the English dub. Please bear with me. SO BRITAIN = ENGLAND : D**

**Hope you enjoy. Maybe if you truly want, when reading this think of the English dub's female narrator. **

** - Do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Now, this is a tale that can bring great misfortune to your mental state. It's possible, it may even taint your opinions and narrow-minded thoughts on this particular male. You may lay awake at night, and wonder.. why? Just why did this have to happen, why had it occurred? You may even wish you hadn't even read it. But in the end, you'd have to admit that it was interesting.<p>

I will begin to speak of this tale, of total gruesome sadism that started with a remark. One mere remark was made.. Uttered to begin conversation. A very innocent question that evoked a fury of emotions that rushed out in one blow. A wall that had been broken. Begin to understand why Canada had finally lost it.

"Hey, America when are we having the next meeting?" A British accent drawled, the sound a low hum in the silence. France was standing perky as ever beside Britain, reeking of the fresh hair products he had recently applied to his hair. Britain's thick eye brows drew together, furrowing even as he glared at Canada. He had no idea that he had made a false call, and was possibly taking his glaring too far due to Canada's ignoring him. "America?" Britain asked, his tone slowly becoming hushed as an almost doomed expression crossed that face of our dear Canada.

Canada's shoulder slumped unhappily, as he slowly turned around. "I'm Canada.." He said sadly, unhappy to have been accused as America once more. He could understand that they were in fact identical, but if people noticed him more often wouldn't they be able to tell the difference? It was wearing on his last nerve, slowly thinning the string that held his sanity together. He was absolutely alone in this world, being beaten up occasionally by fellow enemies who did not like America at all, and were enraged just by seeing his face. Not even his teddy bear, that he held long conversations with - if you can call them that - remembered his name. It only bonked him on the head, attempting to remember but giving up within due time and wobbling off. Leaving Canada to sob in a corner.

Wow. Canada was a loner.

Abandoning the thought of being such a person, Canada sighed and began to turn around before Britain interrupted his retreat. "Are you sure?" He asked as he always did, a crease appearing in his forehead as he concentrated. France tossed his hair flicking it from his face briefly to turn to Britain with a face of pure disapproval. France saw Britain as a total moron. That thought would not change, no matter how much they were seen together. But one day, he'd turn Britain into a little "mini me" of himself, and would share their hours pleasantly. All he had to do was taint his stubborn mind.

"Ugh, Britain you idiot" France said with a timid chuckle to follow his thick accented words; "This is obviously Canada. How can you not see the difference? Tsk" France scolded lightly, turning away from Britain. Canada could see the vein lightly pop out in Britain's forehead as he turned with a clenched fist prepared to fight this man.

"Well excuse me for making mistakes, but both of us haven't seen America around for a while! It was your idea in the first place to even ask Canada, you too mistook him for America!" Britain yelled, and France turned around. Their bickering voices were drowned out by Canada's depressed thoughts. 'They never notice me.. How can I not be noticed? I'm Canada.. They always act.. As if.. As if.. AS IF I'M NOT EVEN THERE' Canada's heart pounded in his ears.. It was as if time were slowing as his arm stretched out, reaching for the nearest painting before he unhooked it carefully from its nails and then slammed it down over France's head. The tearing of such a beautiful masterpiece ended the bickering immediately, and France fell to the floor. Britain gasped, stumbling backwards until he bumped into the wall.

"C-Canada" Britain stuttered, his eyes widening as he looked at the male, bent over on his knee's over France, panting. 'I..I can't believe I did that' Canada thought to himself, shaking his head. 'But.. But it felt.. So.. good' He thought, and a very large smirk slowly formed on his puckered lips. Twisting France's head so that he'd squint up at him a very low chuckle rumbled in his throat.

"Who am I again, France?" Canada whispered softly in his ears. Canada could feel the hairs rising on the back of France's neck as his eyes, too widened.

"Y-You're Canada" France choked out the words, fear accelerating his heart beat until his face was flushed an immense amount. With a smirk still on his face, Canada wrapped his hands slowly around France's neck, squeezing tightly around the ripped paper that was scattered on his frame. Britain choked on his own gasp as he turned around to run, possibly to get help.. Or even allow France to struggle alone.

"I'm sorry Britain, but you won't be leaving so soon" Canada said in a sincere voice, his leg kicking out to trip Britain. He smashed into the ground and a loud crack echoed in the hall. Canada's fingers were still probing against France's pulse, his grip only getting tighter and tighter as the seconds rolled on by. But by this point, France has begun struggling, red in the face and spitting occasionally on Canada. Though, he did not mind this the struggling was becoming much, since he had little experience with fighting. Britain was clutching his leg, grinding his teeth from the pain of newly broken bone.

"How do you like it now?" Canada whispered in France's ear once more, seeing as he was losing oxygen fast unable to move his limbs with as much strength as before. Then finally, with one last blow Canada knocked France's head to the side, twisting his neck at a grotesque angle and breaking his neck. Turning on Britain who shivered, closing his eyes from the sight of France lying on the floor at such odd-angles, Canada crawled forwards. "Why do you always act like I'm not there?" He inquired, raising a brow, his smirk still clear on his lips.

"I-I'm sorry Canada!" Britain blurted out, before Canada wrapped his fingers around Britain's face and smashed his head into the wall once. Twice. Continually forcing Britain's skull constantly into the wall. Soon, it began to crack and a single trickle of blood dribbled down the back of Britain's head and down his neck. Feeling a ripple of satisfaction burst from within him. Seeing the blood that he had drawn.. The lives that he had taken, lying helplessly on the floor only made him grin wider.

Now, by this point you may be thinking that Canada is one insane bastard. Possibly even screaming "Why France and Britain? No!" But you must read on now.. It's too late to turn back. And don't you want to see who is the next prey?

Dragging the two crushed bodies and forcing them into a nearby closet lazily, Canada whistled on down the hall, his day finally sunny and happy for once. But who would be next? If there are any.


	2. Innocent Victim

"Oof!"

Canada yelped, falling back on his butt. His face scrunching up in pain as he rubbed his lower back. Attempting to ease the strain laying within his muscles. Huffing, Canada looked up into the big blue eyes of Sealand. His pure innocence radiated off his small body, and his worried expression clouded over him as he hopped back from Canada. His rosy cheeks became an even a brighter color of red as he gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" Sealand gushed, jumping for wards and leaning down in front of Canada. Sealand seemed to have multiplied momentarily, but slowly Canada began to grasp hold of the situation. And the pain from his butt eased gradually from his rubbing it.

"A-Ah.. No. It's okay" Canada said in a whisper, his voice very hushed. It seemed he had changed drastically from the man who had murdered both England and France in one go. Immediately after he had turned the corner he had grown smaller once more, practically invisible, and his body shook. His mind wouldn't leave from the fact that he had.. had killed. For the very first time.

Though other countries may have felt proud and as if it were their duty, Canada was obviously shaken up on the outside. Sealand noticed this, and his head slowly cocked to the side.

"Is something wrong..?" Sealand asked in a very light tone his expression still bothered by Canada's face. "You seem.. really.. Afraid" Sealand added on, grabbing the hand of Canada. Sealand then became shocked since his palm was so desperately cold - it sent chills up and down the boy's spine. Blinking, he quickly snatched his hand back.

"N-No. Nothing.. Nothing is wrong" Canada said to Sealand, and then chuckled lightly.

"Oh, well that's good! Oh, maybe you can help recognize me as a country!" Sealand said, and grinned brightly at Canada. Placing his hands on his knees, he leaned for wards. "But.. er.. I .. You seem oddly familiar. Who are you again?" Sealand asked, his brow furrowing as he concentrated. Yet no thought rang in his mind as to who this country could be. And little did Sealand know, that that was the only comment Canada needed to snap. His face darkened within mere seconds, and his face slowly shifted over his eyes. His jaw went slack, before he slowly looked up at Sealand. Peering at him with a dangerous look that twinkled in his eyes.

"I'm.. I'm Canada" He said softly at first, before Sealand asked him to say it again.

"I'M CANADA DAMMIT!" Canada yelled loudly, and Sealand stumbled back by the forceful voice Canada has taken on. With a shaky fist, Canada lunged for wards and punched Sealand hard in the jaw. The boy flew back into the wall, and cried out in agony. He'd never been hit like that before.. The boy had absolutely no experience. Swallowing hard, Canada leaned over the boy just as he had done to him moments before. "Need some help up?" He snarled between his teeth, which began to grit together.

Sealand shook his head, scared by this man. Canada grinned at Sealand, before taking his hand in his. Wrapping his fingers tightly, he spun his body around and heaved Sealand over his shoulder, smashing his face into the wall. A pained yelp burst out from Sealand as his nose began to bleed, and Canada calmly ran his fingers through the boy's blond locks. Letting them wrap around his fingers before he seized his hand within his palm and crushed his face against the wall. A loud crack sounded off in the hallway, proving that Sealand had broken something in his face. Then Canada reached back to grab Sealand's ankles, and picked him up with all his strength. Tossing him furiously down the hallway. Canada continued this, kicking him every now and again. Soon enough blood began oozing from his face and a few wounds that had sprouted along his body.

With one last kick, Canada cracked Sealand's skull.

Blood dripped from the crack slowly, wetting the boy's hair. No longer did it shine a radiant blond - now it was merely dyed a crimson red that stained the carpet. Shaking his head, Canada lifted the boy into his arms and tossed him out a window. Sealand's dead body collided into a thorn bush, and he was hidden from sight. Sealand had died not knowing who Canada was - he had frightened him so much when screaming his name his brain just couldn't remember.

_No one would remember that stupid boy_, Canada thought.


	3. Burnt Pasta

**Author Note: Hey Everyone. I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter in a while. . I just couldn't decide who to kill next - it is a hard choice you know, I mean, killing Hetalia characters? But finally, with some help I managed. So here it is! I hope you all like the new chapter. I love hearing from you all, so reviews are much appreciated. I love hearing what everyone has to say. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Paaastaaa~"<p>

"Italy, vai are you hugging me?" Germany gruffly asked, and Canada could tell that he had quite the interesting scowl on his face at the moment. They were in the middle of the hallway, standing outside an empty room, the door swung open. A timid amount of light trickled in through the open window nearby, cool washes of fresh air wafting into the hall that was vacant, besides the two countries; Italy and Germany. Italy giggled in an extremely adorable manner, a broad grin on his face as he continued to hang off of Germany's neck - in what could possibly be a type of hug. Italy was always doing things like this. And he wasn't the brightest country. . it _was_ possible though that he was evil and conniving, and was simply hiding how smart he honestly was by acting stupid. But Canada didn't think it possible. Such an attitude could only be natural - and Italy was known to be harmless nonetheless. Despite him joining this Axis.

Germany took a deep breath, shaking his head as his hands slowly reached up in attempts to shake Italy off of him. It didn't seem to work, and Italy was slowly choking the poor male. Coughing, Italy finally let go, a look of pure innocence on his face as he apologized. Hopping onto the tips of his toes, he pecked Germany on the cheek, leaving the country standing there to blush silently, before awkwardly spouting; "Just, go get ze chairs Italy!" and the smaller of the two giggled once more, and began to skip down the hall in a happy manner. It made Canada boil inside. How happy the two of them were together, Italy always managing to embarrass Germany. He was so affectionate to a many of people, having fun conversations and trying to make others happy. But just as everyone else. . He hadn't ever noticed him. Canada was always left to fly solo, to go beneath the noses of all. How lonely he was. . **Forever alone.**

Canada's teeth then began to grind together, as Italy slowly came around the corner and bumped into him. Canada went flying onto his bottom only a foot away, and Italy stood there, blinking in a dumbfounded manner. "Ve~? Oh, I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, once he noticed that he had knocked down a fellow nation. He slowly approached Canada, who was rubbing his head to show the hurt he currently felt. . And just as Italy was reaching his hand out to help Canada up onto his feet and be on his way to get chairs from the next room for the next meeting, Canada snapped his arm out swiftly and grabbed his hand. For a split second a look of confusion crossed Italy's expression, before Canada worked up all his arm strength and tossed Italy over his shoulder. Italy went flying, crashing down on his face, and tumbling over himself. As his somersaults came to a halt, it was seen that his legs were splayed over the wall, his right ankle crooked. . placed at an odd angle, his head almost crushed beneath his weight. It was a wonder his neck didn't snap like a twig upon impact, considering that that was what took the majority of the cushioning.

Canada stumbled onto his feet, coughing a tiny speck of blood into his open palm, flicking the liquid onto the floor. With narrowed eyes he slowly approached Italy, who was reduced to a small ball of utter pain, once he was capable of moving onto his side. His ankle had been broken in the fall, and Italy was unable to move his foot - tears streamed down his cheeks as he looked up into Canada's face, contorted to an expression to show his sheer rage.

"Ve...~... Why are you.. doing this?" Italy coughed, a tiny trail of blood leaving from the corner of his parted lips. A timid groan grumbled in his chest, and Canada placed his index finger upon his lips to tell him to hush. He was sure that Germany wasn't too far away, and at any moment he could rush away to see what all the ruckus was about. He had to be as efficient and quick as possible, to get this over with and continue on with his day.

"You, just like everyone else haven't **EVER** noticed me. And now you'll pay for being so ignorant!" Canada growled, bending down on his knees and taking a fistful of Italy's hair. He yanked his head up, Italy wincing in the process as he forced his eyes open to look at Canada. Tears streamed down his cheeks. . a few drops becoming stained with the blood flowing from his parted lips. Digging his nails into his skull, Canada rammed Italy's head into the wall. A choked cry of pain erupted from Italy, as he spit a few specks of blood onto the floor. Growling Canada rammed his head into the wall a total of three times, before dropping it to the ground. Surprisingly enough though, Italy had somehow managed to keep his consciousness. His lids fluttering as he attempted to keep an eye on Canada. A few whispers. . managed to escape from Italy, to which Canada snapped; "What? Why don't you speak up idiot?"

"I'm. . sorry" Italy whispered, biting on his lower lip slightly. More tears flowing from his eyes, as he finally lost consciousness. It seemed that the pain would be numbed as Canada finished it off. _He's sorry? Is he joking or something?_ Canada thought to himself, but as he stopped for a moment, he could feel the anger that had driven him forward all along depleting. . Italy was the first to have apologized for everything. To apologize for ignoring him, with such a face full of honesty. Others had simply said it, to possibly just say it so that he could spare their pathetic lives. But Italy. . Italy was so genuine, it hurt Canada inside a bit. In the minute that Canada sat there, with Italy's head near his knees, Germany had become suspicious of the long time Italy had gone away to get chairs. As well as the fact he was suspicious to the random yelps coming from the hall in front of him.

Trekking his way as quietly as possibly, he leaned around the corner to see a bit of Italy's blood splattered on the wall as well as all the blood he'd coughed up on the floor. Horrified, a loud gasp broke the silence, and Canada's head whipped around - blood droplets on his cheeks, wide crazy eyes staring Germany down. The rage that had depleted then sky rocketed as Germany witnessed the scene. He had been found out, and now he had to kill another fucker in his life to get rid of the issue. Lunging onto his feet, he stole Germany around the corner - to avoid any other nations noticing - and forced him onto the ground. Curling his shaking fingers into a fist, he landed a hard punch to the side of Germany's head, to which Germany returned another. Throwing Canada into the nearby wall out of sheer anger, kicking him in the side. "Ow!" Canada yelped, holding his side before throwing another couple of punches Germany's way, one landing into his hard chest, and the rest to the side of his head. Germany went tumbling to the ground, holding his head as the world spun around him - it was dizzying the amount of strength Canada shockingly had in a single punch. Jumping on the large male, he continued to thoroughly knee him in the abdomen, soft yelps of pain coming from Germany as he pounded him in the chest and face. A nose bleed broke out on his face, and Germany then began to cough up a slight amount of blood before throwing Canada off again. But Canada regained his balance quickly, and tackled Germany to the ground, grabbing his head to slam it into the wall hard much like he had to Italy's, but even harder now since he was panicking about being found out by more. He had to end this. Quickly. By now, Italy had regained a slight amount of consciousness, and looked over to see the couple fighting each other, wrestling on the floor as Canada used every moment he could to slam Germany's head into the wall with all his strength. But he was outmatched compared to Germany. He was way more brawn than Canada would ever be.

"Ve...~ Germany? Oh no. . Germany. . " Italy coughed, trying to move his limbs, but he ached too much as well as had too many blows to the head to even comprehend how to move any longer. Crumpling in on himself on the floor and coughing up a lot more blood than he had before, Canada looked back and could feel twinges of regret in his chest. But now wasn't the time. Smacking Germany once more, he grabbed his whip which he had stopped him from grabbing this whole time, and landed a hard whip to Italy's wrist. A cut broke out immediately, and began to bleed. Germany tried to get the whip back, but Canada simply dug his fingers into his eye sockets. Screaming in pain he stuffed the handle of the whip in his mouth, driving it in as deep as he could without triggering his impulse to vomit. He didn't feel like getting that dirty today. When his screams had ceased he wrapped the whip around his neck, and choked the rest of the life out of Germany. With bruises and cuts all over his face and his uniform ripped in places from the fight, Canada slowly got onto the feet, whipping Italy a few times before finally ending his life, much like he had Germany's.

"Now. . where do I put these bodies?" He said to himself, whipping the small trail of blood coming from his own parted lips.

Today. . was going to be an extremely long day.


End file.
